jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Jetpack
Overview The Jetpack '''is 'a transportation item added to ''Jailbreak ''in the Jetpack Update. It runs on limited fuel that players can refill for free when on the ground. There is an additional option of using Rocket Fuel to fly for 25 Robux. The colors of the flames that are emitted by the jetpack will be purple when using the rocket fuel improving the speed, height, and length of the jetpack's flight duration. When using the jetpack, players can fly high into the air by pressing once and holding the jump button. This makes it useful for escaping confrontations. If there is fuel left, the jetpack will allow its wearers to descend slowly, preventing fall damage. This uses less fuel than ascension does. It is recommended to tap-fly (e.g. tap the spacebar or jump button) rather than simply holding down the jump button. The jetpack is activated by jumping twice and holding the spacebar. On poor connections, the Jetpack may cause the player to violently ragdoll on landing, which can cause problems if one is using it if they are experiencing internet connection problems. On Passenger Train and Museum heists, once the user flies with a loot bag, the bag disappears, allowing the player to use weapons again. However, going to the Collector will still give money. The bag does not cease to exist, rather it collides with the feature that a moving Jetpack forces the player to unequip anything from their hands. Gallery Jetpacks.PNG|''An image of the jetpack at its Canyon Lookout location jb_jetpack_airport.PNG|''The jetpack located at its second location, the Airport Traffic Control Tower.'' Trivia *This is the only tool that is not equipped by pressing a hotkey but by simply going near it. *Jumping hides the heist bag if you were carrying it, and covers the uranium stick by default. However, players can still get their money when they turn it into the collector. *When you descend, you will lose a reduced amount of fuel/rocket fuel, much less than when you ascend. *You can fly while being ragdolled. *You can bypass most robberies using the Jetpack, such as the Power Plant (can skip the entire obby if you use to activate it near the stairs), Cargo Train (can jump out of the hatch instead of opening the door, being a great time reducer), Jewelry Store (mostly effective only in the Classic layout), Bank (only effective in the Mint and Financing: Underwater, however, both are fairly easy to complete even without the jetpack). *Fewer flame particles come out of the turbines if your graphics quality is low. As an opposite, if your graphics quality is high, then it will be a constant flame. This is the same with all particles except confetti. *Your amount of remaining fuel will save from game to game. Before this, you could buy rocket fuel and just before it ran out you could leave the game and it would fill up for free. This meant you could have infinite rocket fuel. It was patched soon after the update came out. *Players argue whether the jetpack is a vehicle or an item in Jailbreak. **As a vehicle, the jetpack can be useful when flying around. **Like an item, the jetpack is always equipped (players can't remove it unless they die, arrested or change teams.) * As of the Cybertruck update, the jetpack was nerfed to provide fair use for all players on all teams. Previously, if a player flew to high altitudes and ran out of fuel, they were able to refuel their jetpacks mid-air in order to avoid an encounter with the opposing team. Badimo has now modified the jetpack to prevent players from refueling their jetpacks mid-air. After the Cybertruck update, if a player attempts to refuel their jetpack mid-air, they will receive an alert message saying, "Land before refueling!" In order to refuel, a player must land on the ground, on a vehicle, or on a building. ** In addition, Badimo has disabled use of the jetpack in, on, or near the museum. This is because, previously, players who were equipped with the jetpack were able to fly out of the museum, avoiding the intended escape path, and also leaving their partner stranded. After the nerfing, if a player attempts to activate their jetpack in, on, or near the museum, the jetpack will not allow them to gain altitude. Instead, the GUI will finish its animation, but then will quickly close up, as if the player just landed. This applies to the Prison too. Category:Weapon/Item Category:Aerial Vehicles